2018 - (04/04/2018) The April Version Update Has Landed!
≪April 4, 2018 Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) Job-specific capes obtainable in Ambuscade may now be augmented with new properties, and multiple items for augmenting may be traded at once. In addition, weekly area bonuses have been added to Dynamis-Divergence. Read on for details. Battle-related *'Weekly area bonuses have been added to Dynamis-Divergence.' In the Dynamis - San d’Oria (D), Dynamis - Bastok (D), Dynamis - Windurst (D), and Dynamis - Jeuno (D), bonuses will be given to the drop rate of spoils from both regular and notorious monsters. * The area which receives the bonus changes at the time of Conquest point calculations. * Aurix in Ru’Lude Gardens will provide you with information on which area currently has the bonuses. **Bonuses will be given to the following items in each wave. ***Wave 1 Rusted Identification Card / Beastmen's Medal ***Wave 2 Blackened Identification Card / Kindred's Medal *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **The foes present in normal and intense Ambuscades have been changed. * As such, the applicable Records of Eminence have been changed as well. **Certain rewards obtainable in exchange for hallmarks have been changed. **Certain rewards obtainable for total hallmarks have been changed. **Certain rewards obtainable in exchange for badges of gallantry have been changed. **Abdhaljs Resin has been added. Abdhaljs Resin can be obtained in Ambsucade and is used to augment job-specific capes in new ways. Unlike previously existing Abdhaljs items, players are able to choose the property they would like to give the cape. * These values are on a per-resin basis. *Players may now trade multiple items at once when augmenting job-specific capes. * However, when determining the initial augmentation route, only one item may be traded at a time. * If a trade would cause the augmentation value to exceed the maximum amount, any excess items will be returned. * When trading two types of items, only one path will be upgraded, with the items that would be used for the second path returned. *'Alter ego combat logic has been adjusted.' Alter egos will no longer cure sphere effects generated by foes that can ordinarily be cured with –na type spells. * Sphere effects that can be cured with the white magic spell Erase will be able to be cured in a future version update. Item-related *'New items have been added.' *'Akamafula and Amalasanda in now sell different items.' As such, they have been changed from guild stores to ordinary stores. **Items sold by Akamafula :::Kunai / Wakizashi / Uchigatana / Tachi / Nodachi / Tanegashima / Shuriken / Cotton Hachimaki / Soil Hachimaki / Kenpogi / Cotton Dogi / Soil Gi / Tekko / Cotton Tekko / Soil Tekko / Sitabaki / Cotton Sitabaki / Soil Sitabaki / Kyahan / Cotton Kyahan / Soil Kyahan **Items sold by Amalasanda :::Bamboo Stick / Silk Cloth / Black Pepper / Koma / Tama-Hagane / Urushi / Uchitake / Tsurara / Kawahori-Ogi / Makibishi / Hiraishin / Mizu-Deppo / Shihei / Jusatsu / Kaginawa / Sairui-Ran / Kodoku / Shinobi-Tabi / Sticky Rice / Turmeric / Coriander / Holy Basil / Curry Powder / Ground Wasabi / Rice Vinegar / Shirataki / Buckwheat Flour / Katon: Ichi / Hyoton: Ichi / Huton: Ichi / Doton: Ichi / Raiton: Ichi / Suiton: Ichi / Jubaku: Ichi / Hojo: Ichi / Kurayami: Ichi / Dokumori: Ichi / Tonko: Ichi / Monomi: Ichi / Recall-Jugner / Recall-Pashh / Recall-Meriph / Teleport-Vahzl / Teleport-Yhoat / Teleport-Altep / Teleport-Holla / Teleport-Dem / Teleport-Mea / Drain / Aspir / Blaze Spikes / Warp / Warp II / Retrace / Sleepga II / Utsusemi: Ichi / Mage's Ballad Resolved Issues *Various issues with incorrect help text and NPC dialogue. *The issue with intense Ambuscades wherein casting magic spells on certain monsters and generating enmity would not put the player into combat. *The issue with the high-tier battlefield ★Waking the Beast wherein the screen would black out and become unresponsive after disconnecting under certain circumstances. *The issue wherein the icons for the following items were incorrect. ::Diamond Buckler / Diamond Buckler +1 Known Issues * No issues reported for this version update. Category:Version Updates